1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a sling shot or catapult type of a hand operated device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a long history of the use of sling shot or catapult type of a device or weapon ranging from homemade Y-type of sling shots to more sophisticated types embodying metal fork frames and barrel and stock structures simulating both pistol and rifle types of gun structures.
The more sophisticated types of structures provide for cocking a missile loaded band for a delayed release in which the bands as known are held under tension both manually and also mechanically by a trigger type of release member.
The structure herein represents improvement in the prior art structure of applicant as disclosed in his U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,593,673 issued June 10, 1986. The principal improvement is present in the trigger release member whereby the missile pouch is uniformly released from a cocked position and further improvement is present in the mechanism to hold the barrels in extended position.